bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie
The Rosie is one of the four functional types of Big Daddies in Rapture, along with the Bouncer, the Rumbler, and the Lancer. Along with being assigned to protect Little Sisters, Rosies are also the supplementary mechanics and maintenance workers of Rapture. Its main weapon is a giant Rivet Gun. They are taller yet slower moving than the Bouncer, as well as more agile, making them more of a threat. BioShock Becoming a Rosie When Jack finally confronts Frank Fontaine in Point Prometheus, Fontaine barricades himself and escapes to the Proving Grounds and later, his personal lair. In order to chase Fontaine down, Jack is forced to don a Big Daddy suit and undergo modifications that trick Little Sisters into thinking he is one of their protectors, making them open the doors in the path to Fontaine. Jack is required to equip a helmet, a bodysuit and a pair of boots. Despite the fact that all functioning Big Daddies in the level are Elite Rosies, the only bodysuits which are available belong to the normal Rosie model, so Jack has no choice but to wear those. He also performs an automated vocal cord surgery and applies three pheromone samples on himself, making him both sound and smell like a real Big Daddy. After that, Jack enters the Proving Grounds with the help of a Little Sister (or multiple Little Sisters, if the initial one is killed), protects her when she gathers ADAM in the area, and eventually reaches Fontaine's lair. Jack's transformation into a Rosie is not complete, however, as he does not have his skin and organs grafted into the suit and he is able to take off the helmet after entering Fontaine's lair. Jack never wears the Rosie's gloves, and he is never given the strength to pick up the Rivet Gun either. The process gives him an extra resistance to damage, though. BioShock 2 Rosies return as an enemy in BioShock 2. In the Single Player campaign, it has exactly the same traits as in the original game. Rosies in BioShock 2 have a slightly altered appearance. Whereas their diving suits were a bright orange in the original, they look duller and dirtier in the sequel, as the suit has worn down over time. Rosies are only encountered in Pauper's Drop. Before then, a Rosie is seen on the seafloor outside of Adonis Luxury Resort riveting a leaking window, repairing it in the process. Strategy Changes *Big Daddies will now attack the player if one stays too close to their Little Sister for a prolonged period of time. Recommended Plasmids *Security Command can still be used to take down a Big Daddy, but only if the player has landed the needle on a red area while hacking. Recommended Weapons and Ammunition *Since Subject Delta's arsenal is completely different to that of Jack's, the same strategies cannot always be applied (with the exception of some cases where two ammo types are identical in function). However, Big Daddies still remain vulnerable to armor-piercing and electrical attacks. *Upgrading the Drill so that it deals added damage versus armored foes makes it a palatable choice in a Big Daddy fight. *Heavy Rivets always deal more damage than standard Rivets, and should be considered equivalent to armor-piercing ammunition in this case. *Phosphorus Buck deals a high amount of damage and sets the target on fire. This makes it an effective weapon against Big Daddies, especially if used at the beginning of a fight. Recommended Tonics General *The Armored Shell line of Tonics will significantly reduce damage received by the Rosie, making this very useful to have during combat. *The EVE Saver line of Tonics will reduce the cost in EVE when casting Plasmids. *Medical Expert will increase the player's First Aid Kit carrying capacity by one, thus allowing the player to endure longer battles. *EVE Expert will increase the player's EVE Hypo carrying capacity by one, thus allowing the player to endure longer battles. ''BioShock 2'' Multiplayer In multiplayer, a player can pick up a Big Daddy Suit to play as a Rosie for one life. The weapon wielded by the player is the Rosie's Rivet Gun. It has infinite ammo, but firing continuously for too long will cause the rivet gun to overheat. A quick-melee attack can be performed with the rivet gun. The player also has access to two other Rosie abilities: *'Big Daddy Stomp:' the Rosie can perform a stomp attack, which stuns all nearby enemies. *'Proximity Mines:' the Rosie is equipped with a total of six proximity mines to deploy around a map. Rosies only have two different "moods" in multiplayer, indicated by the light emanating from their portholes: *Blue Light: indicates the Rosie is friendly to the player. *Red Light: indicates the Rosie is hostile to the player. Strategy If Playing As A Rosie *When faced against large groups, make each Rivet Gun shot count, as firing repeatedly will cause the weapon to overheat. *Always prioritize enemies with the Nail Gun and the Grenade Launcher, as they are the ones most capable of harming a Big Daddy. *Charging into the enemy is actually a rather valid strategy. Not only does this have the effect of completely scattering an enemy group, but it also enables the Rosie to get into Stomp range, and thus stun every foe around the player. Big Daddies cannot replenish health, though, so quick thinking is required. *Although Rosies possess a large amount of health, they are capable of dying very quickly if faced with many enemies at once. If on a team, stay close to allies which will use the Big Daddy as a bodyguard as they hunt for enemies. If alone, use defensive tactics and avoid entering large areas if unsure of their safety. *Rosies only have six Proximity Mines, so avoid throwing them at random. The best way to use a Proximity Mine is to either set it as a trap, or throw it in the middle of a group of enemies. Recommended trap locations include: **Doorways and narrow passages. Always place the Mine in the direction opposite the general enemy location, so that they won't be able to spot the Mine until they pass through, which will be too late. Do not place the Mine too far from the passage, as it will increase the chance of its detection. **Near explosives. This can create deadly explosion chains which are more difficult to avoid. **Directly on a Vending Machine. Most enemies won't notice the Mine until they are in direct contact with the machine. *If protecting the Little Sister, scout ahead to check for incoming enemies while she's feeding on a corpse. If Fighting A Rosie *Electro Bolt is the best choice when faced against a Big Daddy, as it will deal a good amount of damage against them as well as stun them. *Alternatively, picking up an explosive with Telekinesis and firing it at the Rosie will also deal high damage, as well as set the Big Daddy on fire. This Plasmid can also be used to send a Rosie's Proximity Mines back at it. *Always coordinate with nearby teammates (or enemies, in free-for-all game modes) when fighting a Rosie. Try to attack the Big Daddy from multiple directions and immobilize it. *In free-for all game modes such as Survival of the Fittest or ADAM Grab, a Rosie in the level is the top priority. Fail to team up against a Big Daddy and the latter will clear the entire map. After the Rosie's down, resume fighting other Splicers. *If trying to capture the Little Sister, have a group distract the Rosie while one or two players go for the girl. *Use cover whenever possible, and try to move in a pattern which will confuse the Rosie. Movement-enhancing Plasmids such as Aero Dash and Geyser Trap will also help in doing this. *The Nail Gun and the Grenade Launcher are the two best weapons against the Rosie, due to their high damage output. The explosion caused by a grenade is also capable of momentarily blinding the Rosie, allowing for approach or escape. *The Big Game Hunter Tonic will increase damage against Rosies. *In rare cases, melee-rushing the Rosie can potentially drain a great deal of its health. Be sure to use stunning Plasmids beforehand to postpone death. *A decent strategy for low-level players in Civil War or Turf War is to equip a Shotgun and Winter Blast. Use the Plasmid on the Rosie and circle around it, blasting them with the Shotgun and meleeing them until out of ammo. Although this can take down a Big Daddy reasonably quickly, the player's proximity to the enemy may leave them vulnerable to a Big Daddy Stomp, which an experienced Rosie will use readily. Gallery File:Bioshock-20070607110535354.jpg|A Rosie comforting a Little Sister File:Bioshock-20061222104418899.jpg|A lone Rosie wandering through Arcadia File:Cheese.jpg|An Elite Rosie readying its Rivet Gun File:Fort Frolic southern mall.jpg|A Rosie defending a Little Sister File:Rosie.png|An Elite Rosie on patrol File:Rosie3.jpg|A Rosie in concept form File:BS1RosieNeptunesBounty.png|A Rosie, as seen in BioShock File:BS1EliteRosieNeptunesBounty.png|A collarless Elite Rosie, as seen in BioShock File:BS2FirstRosieMultiplayer.png|The First Rosie Suit, as seen in BioShock 2 Multiplayer Collarless Elite Rosie.jpg|A collarless Elite Rosie corpse located in Farmer's Market. File:D'aaw Bio2.PNG|A Rosie holding a Little Sister's hand Rosie Helmet.jpg|A Rosie's helmet. Rosie Boots.jpg|A pair of Rosie's boots. Rosie Bodysuit.jpg|A Rosie's bodysuit. Rosie Bodysuit Resistance.jpg|Wearing a Rosie's bodysuit gives Jack a 25% of resistance to all damage. stratorosie.jpg|The "Stratosphere Flying Suit" that inspired the Rosie. RosieVsRosie.png|Two Enraged Rosies fighting each other. Behind the Scenes *The Rosie takes its name from Rosie the RiveterRosie the Riveter on Wikipedia, a WWII-era American cultural icon used to persuade women to take up jobs to assist in the American defense industries of World War II. *The design of the Rosie appears to have been based off that of the Stratosphere Flying Suit.Stratosphere Flying Suit at BoingBoing.net *Unlike an actual diving suit from the era that BioShock took place in, the Rosie's helmet conceals both the head and neck regions of the diver. The bullet shape of the helmet could have been intended to prevent risks of decapitation or to equip the diver within against the fatal amount of compression of Rapture's below sea level elevation. *The Rivet Gun used by Subject Delta in BioShock 2 is distinctly different from the one used by Rosies; the difference in the design can be seen when playing as a Big Daddy in the Multiplayer. It also functions differently; by default, Delta's Rivet Gun has a clip of twelve (or eighteen, if upgraded) Rivets in a can on the side of the weapon, which must be detached and replaced when reloading. The Rosie's Rivet Gun, on the other hand, never needs to be reloaded and can fire indefinitely until it overheats. *In BioShock 2, the Rosie's Rivet Gun has the same firing sound as Subject Delta's equivalent weapon. In the multiplayer, however, the Rivet Gun has the same sound as in the original game. *In the Proving Grounds, the Rosie and the Leadhead Splicer it's fighting are neither alive nor physically tangible: The Rosie's portholes are not lit up and any shot fired at them will pass right through. References de:Rosie es:Rosie fr:Rosie it:Rosie Category:Research Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Enemies Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer